


feels like hunger

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: usnavi and benny wake up and realize theyre so fucked.(the dumbasses havent done anything wrong. theyre just so fucked.)
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	feels like hunger

**Author's Note:**

> i am a SUCKER for morning schmoops. once again trying my hand at smut but since im a loser there's only like a few paragraphs of it. lmao rip to me.

"Benny. Benny!"

He rolled on his side, swatting at the hand poking his stomach. "Noooo," Benny drawled out. "I'm not going to wake up."

Usnavi made a face, pouncing on top of Benny and rolling on him. "You're already up, Bens. You're gonna be late for work."

"Mhnf, I dont have work today."

"Well I do!"

"At 2! It's Saturday!"

Grumbling, Usnavi rolled off of Benny, settling for a different approach. He kissed his nose, covering the duvet over them again. "Please wake up. It's already 8."

"The clock is lying to you," Benny blabbered out. "Just sleep with me for 10 more minutes?"

Eventually, Usnavi gave up. "Fine."

A smile covered Benny's face as he turned over and warmly pulled Usnavi into his arms, kissing all over his face and cupping his cheeks. "You're so cute when you're upset, baby."

Usnavi looked away in embarrassment. "You're only saying that to flatter me."

"Whatever," Benny shrugged, pulling him into a sweeter kiss, messy and languid. Usnavi groaned into it, grinding himself in Benny's hips only for Benny to grab him and push him down. 

"Someone's having a good morning."  
"Shut up, Benjamin."

He gave Usnavi's forehead a little peck. "Gmorning to you too, baby."

Usnavi smiled against his neck, reaching down and feeling the press of Benny's dick against his. "You still up for something after last night?"

"When am I not?" He grabbed both of their lengths, stroking them lazily as Usnavi fell pliant under his touch. Under normal circumstances, he'd call him out for teasing, but he decided to lay there and let Benny lead them, almost falling asleep to the sleepy rhythm of his strokes. 

Eventually, Benny decided he should speed up. He hid in the crook of his neck, groaning as Usnavi started fucking his hand. The sound of Benny's voice in his ear at such a low octave sent shivers down his spine and he came, Benny joining him right after with the aid of their slick release. 

Benny fell on top of him, sleepy and dazed. "I am so fucked."

And he was fucked, utterly fucked. Usnavi laughed and agreed with the thought, that yes - they were both incredibly fucked at the notion of simply coexisting. 

He kicked the sheets up and grabbed them, sliding them over him and Benny (who had fallen back asleep). Sex always seemed to tire out Benny, who most of the time was so energetic. In a way it amused him. 

Maybe he'll cave in this time. "I'll set an alarm for 1:30."

"Thanks Navi."

"You just gave us a handjob so I could sleep with you some more?"

Benny grinned. "Is that all the sex is for? What, I fuck you so the next morning I can get my coffee for free?"

"You're putting me out of business, old man."

"That so, lil homie?"

"Go back to sleep."

Usnavi feels Benny untense on top of him, and he reaches for his phone on the beside table. Sets an alarm for 1:30 because Benny will let him use his shower, and there's a shirt in his closet that'll probably fit him. 

_They're so fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it!!! pls follow me on dumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway <3


End file.
